Ocean Winds
by SilverBlackjack1
Summary: After Percy's plane to Greece is struck down, he must survive on his own. He gains new power on a mystical island, and is all alone. Can he return home, in the midst of a cival war? Rated T for cursing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Percy PoV**

I sat in my seat on the plane, on edge. Zeus was surely watching from above, ready to strike me down at the slightest movement. I prayed to every god above that I wouldn't die. I was going to Greece to stop some ancient beings on the rise. I was assigned by Chiron to a 'solo quest' because I was the most capable. I was told that they would be on the fighting level of Giants. I leaned back in my seat and thought about my girlfriend Annabeth, who was busy working on redesigning Olympus.

I began dreaming, and it was the most _normal_ dream I've ever had. I was on an island by myself, and the ocean began flooding around me. I tried to stop a tidal wave from coming directly to me, but the ocean disobeyed me. My eyes widened, and the ocean swept me away, and I finally drowned.

I woke up with a sweat, and the entire plane shook and rocked. People around me began screaming and panicking. A few tried to escape from the plane via windows, but could not get them open. I stood up, and looked around me and saw people breaking down and crying. I ran towards a window and saw a massive bolt of lightning strike down from the heavens. Another, this time brighter and more powerful, struck down and destroyed the back end of the plane and smash down into the water.

I jumped back into my seat and strapped myself as much as I could into the seat. I held on to the seat for dear life as the entire plane hit the water and sunk downwards. I kept my eyes closed and my seat caused me to float back up to the surface. I opened my eyes, and pieces of the plane floated around. I looked downwards, and the plane exploded, destroying everyone inside. My head shot back up to the sky. I didn't want to see any bodies. I would not. Tears began to flow down my face. Tons of mortals had just died because Zeus couldn't get over a _Fucking Rivalry._

The storm continued raging on above me, but I bowed my head, knowing that it would end soon. Zeus couldn't kill me right? I was in my father's domain. I concentrated, and soon enough, the ocean became subject to my will. I pushed myself forward with the waves, hoping I would find land before suffering from starvation. I slowly nodded off to sleep, while the ocean pushed me ahead.

 **-Time skip-**

I awoke the next morning, still in my seat, floating in the ocean. I was getting tired, and did not want to stress myself by using my powers, so I let the ocean slowly rock me towards the island. I decided that today I would get a shelter sorted out, and tomorrow I would search for other survivors. Surely if I survived without my demi-god powers, others could as well. An island came into view, and I see a large volcano and deserts. Over time, I finally land on the island.

I get up and the first thing I see is a large, scattered collection of suitcases. I look for anything useful and only find U.S dollars. I take out Riptide and make my way over to a cave and peer in. Using the glow of Riptide, I inch my way in, making sure to check all around me. Finally, I come across a dead end, with a small hole underneath. I slide in the hole and marvel at what I see.

I am in a large chasm, with a running river and an abundance of berries and peaceful animals. I finally decide that I would like here. The first thing I do is make a foundation out of wood and plants. I tie it all together with some plant fibers and test it out. It is quite durable, and can withstand me hitting it with Riptide. I put Riptide into pen form and pocket it. I make more of these 'foundations' and line them up. I make walls the same way I make the foundations and soon enough, I have the most basic 'house' that I can.

Once it is done, I look up and see the sky begin to darken. I gather some wood and make a fire pit outside. I ignite the flame and warm myself with it. I take out Riptide and stare into it's blade. I think about what happened, and something in my mind snapped.

I shot up to my feet and glared at the sky with malice. "DAMN YOU ZEUS!"I bellowed."DAMN YOU TO TARTURUS YOU PIECE OF FILTHY MINITAUR DUNG! THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SAVIOR? THE MAN WHO SAVED _YOUR KINGDOM?_ " The sky rumbled and flashed, but a bolt never came down. I sat back down next to my little campfire and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **-Time Skip-**

I awoke the next morning feeling especially strange, like I had lost a part of me. But at the same time, I felt like I had gained something. I felt weak but strong. Frail but Durable. I shook it off as part of island hysteria and decided to go hunting. I drew Riptide and approached a deer. It bent its head down and began feeding on grass. I came up behind it and swung, Riptide passing through it. The deer looked up and scampered off. "Damn pure blade" I muttered. I walked down to the beach and picked up pieces of scrap metal that washed up from the crash. _This may serve useful later_ I thought. I looked up to see a massive tidal wave, the same one from my dream. My eyes widened, and I ran. The dream was telling the future.

I stumbled back towards the water, fearing the worst. I attempted to lift the water, but it did not obey. I dropped to my knees, and began crying. Poseidon had given up on me.

 **-Earlier, on Olympus-**

 **Third Person PoV**

The Olympus Throne Room was a huge mess. Zeus had killed Poseidon's Demigod son, Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus. Zeus had ordered he take care of a threat and he had set off on his flight. The gods thought it had been a honorable mission, but it had been an assaination plot against Percy. Poseidon could not feel his presence in the ocean, and knew he had died.

Poseidon declared war against Zeus and urged that all gods who believed Percy was a good man take his side. It had become Poseidon, Apollo, Demeter, Hermes, Aphrodite, and surprisingly Artemis against Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, and Hera. Hephaestus wanted nothing to do with the conflict and wished them all well as he flashed out of the throne room. Poseidon flashed out and cried in his palace. "Perseus Jackson, I pronounce you dead" He whispered.

 **Well, that was the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **-SilverBlackjack1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow the support on this story already is amazing! Thank you guys for favoriting and following! Make sure to review so I can know what you guys want to see! I'll be trying to update daily, but that may be a problem. Make sure to check out my other story. Let's get right into the story!**

 **Percy PoV**

I got up off the beach and stumbled back towards my cavern. How could he? How could my ex-father, Poseidon just leave me? I looked towards the ocean, which was no longer my sanctuary. I used to feel calmed by the tranquil waves, but now I felt nothing for them. My legacy was over. Even if I came home, I would be useless. No strength, no power. Just a fleshy body.

I arrived at my 'house' and laid on the floor. _I should just let myself die_ I thought. _No point in going on. Mom and Paul would move on, and Poseidon already has._ I left my shack and looked towards the small stream running through my home. I dragged my feet on the ground as I made my way to the water. I bent to take a sip, but lost my balance and fell in.

The steam carried me down until it ended into the ocean. I floated back to the surface to find where I was. As I searched, I found that I was nowhere near my new home. "Shit" I hissed. I was completely screwed. I looked down and saw a large great white swimming around me. My eyes widened. If I were to aggravate it, it would attack me. I am no longer Prince of the Oceans.

I swam quickly towards the shore, only to look down to see the great white take notice of my flailing through the water. It swam towards me at amazing speeds. "STOP!" I yelled, but it continued forward. What did I expect. As it neared me, I tried once more. I put my arms out and screamed "STOP!" at the top of my lungs.3…2….1…? I wasn't dead. I looked down to see the great white seemingly stuck in place about to bite at my legs.I looked around. The waves had stopped moving and the wind had stopped blowing. Time had paused. I looked further into the ocean and saw the strangest thing.

There was a faint golden barrier which had surrounded the entire island. Outside of the barrier, the oceans remained moving, as if they were immune to time. I swam onto the island and decided to try something. I thrust my arms out and said, "Resume" The area around me began moving, and the great white shot out of the ocean, as if it were about to eat someone. I looked at my hand, which had a fading golden glow. I had the power of time by my side. Even if Poseidon had left me, I had some new power in my arsenal.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'm going out for a while this weekend, so don't expect any updates. I'll update this story on Monday!**

 **-SilverBlackjack1**


End file.
